Piano Man
by noz4a2
Summary: story inspired by my favorite episode Brown Betty. Set during the same time period as the episode. What happens when a con man falls for a detective... P&O...smut, love, jazz, The Watchers, gadgets & ghosts from the past. Enjoy my friends!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fringe friends! I wrote this story as a gift for a few friends before the new year and I had originally decided to use it as a chapter of a Brown Betty inspired fic that I will be writing (because it still is my favorite episode). This scene is inspired by the kitchen scenes in Brown Betty, they kill me every time. I am still going to write that Fringe story, but instead of using this chapter again, I will write a better one. This will most likely be a one shot…depending of course…

This is set during the same time period, so the way P&O looked in that episode is the way they look here.

There will be NO mechanical heart for Peter, I just couldn't make that work. His regular heart will do just fine!

Per usual I do not own Fringe, would love to…but alas my 3 wishes have been used up…although there is a rumor that J.J. Abrams will be in San Francisco this week, maybe I can ask him if I can borrow it!

Smut and swearing will be a part of this fic, so if you are adverse to it than please skip it. So rated M…

A/N: _Italics are inner thoughts_

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

It was their first official dinner together and Peter was nervous. Sure he had dames to his apartment before, sure he had his fun with them and then they'd leave in the morning, but this was different. This was Olivia, a detective no less, the woman he had recently discovered to be head over heels, madly in love with. _ You just had to go and fall in love with a dame detective didn't you Bishop? _He smirked to himself as he shook his head at that thought, while he straightened his tie and fixed his jacket. Peter was a man of many talents and cooking happened to be one of them. If you looked at this guy you would never guess that he was not only a master of the con, but a maestro in the kitchen. He acquired this skill, among others, when he lived in Sicily, and while he romanced the daughter of the most powerful Don in the country.

As Olivia made her way to Peter's apartment with a bottle of Jameson's neatly tucked under her arm, she closed her coat tighter around her body, the night air nipped at her in the most unpleasant way. Her silk scarf wrapped, or so she thought was tightly around her neck was falling down and Olivia hated that. She was nervous; she had begun to fall for this con man, this grifter, this unbelievably handsome, sexy, jazz loving, whiskey drinking man. He was nothing like John, polar opposites in every way and Olivia liked that. As much as she had loved John, she always wanted him to be a little dangerous, a little spontaneous, and a little less normal.

A knock was heard echoing at Peter's door, as he bounded to it and opened it. Peter opened the door to reveal the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Olivia stood there with her overcoat, silk scarf and a smile, looking like the woman he fell in love with. As she smiled at him, she produced the Jameson's and said "Let's get this evening started," as she entered his warm apartment.

Olivia was in awe as she looked around Peter's apartment. It was huge, modestly decorated, way too much for one person alone. She noticed a piano off to one corner, the color was black as pitch and it made its presence known in more ways than one.

"You play?" she asked as he helped her off with her overcoat.

"Yeah, a little, do you want me to play you something?" he offered as he went to hang up her coat in the closet.

"Not now, maybe after dinner, which smells heavenly," she replied as her senses drew in the aroma of the food.

Peter noticed that she wore a dress, a really beautiful, navy blue, low cut in the front to show off her cleavage, dress. He stopped his motions and admired her for a moment, as she took off her silk scarf and draped it over the couch.

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just have never seen you in a dress before, you look really beautiful," he smiled at her as he made his way to his makeshift bar and poured them each a glass of whiskey.

"Thanks, it is just something I bought for this special occasion," she answered him as she took the rocks glass from him.

"Special occasion huh? Since when is a spaghetti dinner a special occasion?" he questioned as he raised a glass in a gesture of cheers to her.

"Well, since we normally go out for a drink after a case and I've never had a man cook for me before, I figured it was a special night," she confessed with a seductive smile.

"Cheers! Here's to tonight, may it be unforgettable," he said as he clinked his glass with hers.

She giggled at his toast, she knew the absolute truth in that statement, and it would be unforgettable for both of them. After Peter downed the amber liquid, he took a step closer to her and kissed her lips. Peter tasted the whiskey on her lips, he smiled and said "Tastes better like that," as he licked his lips in acknowledgement.

"Yes it does, much better," she agreed as she watched him take the glasses and head towards the kitchen.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be a few more minutes," he shouted from the kitchen as she heard the water in the sink running.

Doing as Peter asked, Olivia made herself comfortable and started perusing his apartment. She made her way over to his bookshelf which looked like it was bursting with so many books he could start his own library. She noticed the vast array of books on his shelf; she knew that this man was a bonafide genius, in every way. She fingered the spine of a quantum physics book, she took it out and flipped through the pages.

"Quantum Physics, huh? Would never have guessed you for a science guy," she stated as she saw him carry the pasta bowl out of the kitchen and to the table.

"Part of my past life, I'll tell you about it sometime," he answered her as he poured wine in their glasses.

Olivia noticed that Peter's state of dress had changed. The sleeves of his dress shirt, that fit his body perfectly, were rolled up to his elbows, his tie was slightly loosened and he no longer had his jacket. She loved the fact that this man had so many shades to him, that one minute he was cooking her pasta and the next he could be breaking some guys jaw for man-handling Olivia. That toughness, cockiness, brooding, smugness was mixed with an air of domesticity and she liked it. She could see a future with him and she loved it.

"Buon appetito, mio amore," he said to her in his best Italian accent.

As Peter held out her chair for her, Olivia kissed his cheek and said "This looks and smells delectable,"

"Just wait until you taste it," he said as he pushed her chair in, he kissed her head.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia and Peter spent the next few hours eating and drinking, talking and laughing. She told him more about John and how he was called off to war just 4 months after they got married and that she had gotten the news that he was killed in action. He talked more about Walter and how he felt about the fact that he was lied to his whole life, thinking that Walter was his biological father and not, in fact, his step father. He talked about his travels and all the amazing places he had been and the things he'd seen. She talked about her sister Rachel and her favorite (and only) niece Ella, whom she loved like her own and who she couldn't wait to introduce both to Peter.

As the night wore on, Peter and Olivia's proximity to one another had grown closer and closer. She was practically in his lap and he loved it. She rested one hand on his thigh and the other one held onto the back of his chair. Their displays of love towards one another had begun to grow as well, from the whiskey kiss to the sauce on his lips, to the hair he tucked behind her ear to the caress of her silky arms it had become blatantly obvious where this night would end up.

"Play me something," she said as she got up and headed towards the piano.

"What do you want to hear?" he asked as he pulled out the bench and sat down.

As Olivia put her hands on his shoulders, Peter looked up at her, as she bent down and whispered hotly in his ear "Surprise me," she took a nip of his ear.

Peter's body caught fire the moment her lips contacted his ear. He needed to control himself if he wanted to play this night out, literally. He thought for a moment and then he smiled, he knew the perfect song. As he hovered his fingers above the keys, he gave a deep breath and played.

The tune Peter played was one of his favorites and felt that it was very appropriate given his present company. Olivia's eyes were closed as she let the music wash over her, she swayed to the melody and the waves of love that were coming off of Peter. Peter felt the heat of her hands on his shoulders, he scooted to the side and Olivia took a seat next to him. As she watched his hands glide over the ivories, she closed her eyes and pictured them gliding over her naked body.

She opened them again slowly and watched him with great contentment; she saw his concentration, his precision and grace as he maneuvered through the song. Peter decided to be bold and he started to gently sing the lyrics to Olivia as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see__  
__I hope that she turns out to be__  
__Someone who'll watch over me__  
__I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood__  
__I know I could always be good__  
__Someone who'll watch over me._

As he finished the song, Olivia realized that Peter is talking about her…about them and their relationship, partnership, future life together. As Olivia raised her head off his shoulder she peered at him with hooded lashes. Searching his eyes for the answer to her unspoken question, she kissed him, deeply and passionately. Once Peter took his hands off the keys, he wrapped them around Olivia's waist and he pulled her closer to him as he deepened the kiss. Olivia mimicked Peter, as she took her hands and slowly dragged them across his waist and up his back until she cradled his shoulders and pulled him closer to her already heated body.

The kiss eventually made them break for air, as Peter looked in her eyes and murmured "You are so beautiful," kissing her again. Olivia fidgeted with the knot in his tie until she loosened it completely and she yanked it off his neck, sliding it through his collar with a whoosh. Next her fingers found themselves at the buttons of his shirt, slowly and carefully undoing each one. She pushed her hands underneath the shoulders of his dress shirt, Olivia then smoothed the fabric off his broad shoulders and onto the floor. Peter's hands were doing their best to keep up with her, he slid one hand to her neck and found the zipper of her dress and guided it down with ease. He noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra, Peter then splayed his hand on her bare back, while the other cupped her cheek as he devoured her with a kiss.

Olivia's body burst into flames, his touch reignited a smoldering fire that had waited to be set ablaze again. Olivia's lips fought with Peter for dominance, their lips battled each other in the sensual dance that would have no clear winner in the end. Olivia stood up and Peter watched as the fabric of her navy dress descended to the floor as it pooled at her feet. As Olivia stood before Peter half naked, a slight blush covered her body turning her skin a faint pink color. Playfully she bit her lip, reached for Peter's pants and grabbed at the belt and yanked him forward. With nimble fingers, she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and thrust her hand into the folds of the woolen fabric.

As she took hold of Peter, Olivia heard him audibly pant and grip her upper arms as his eyes clouded over with lust. She smirked at him, she stroked him slowly and fully, the friction of the wool almost sparked in her hand. Then Peter turned her around, guided her so that Olivia's hips met with the closed keyboard of the piano. Peter watched as Olivia arched her back against the black enamel of the piano, its black abyss made her pale skin glow with diamonds. He saw her spread out for him to feast on, just as he made a lustful decision and took an engorged nipple into his scorching mouth. Olivia gripped Peter's hair in her hands, she tugged on his scalp and watched him as he swirled his tongue around the nipple, and teased it roughly with his teeth.

He delicately moved down her body, Peter planted kisses on her ribs, on her stomach and made sure that each thigh had equal time. Peter made sure he sat firmly on the bench again, he took his hands and slowly drew down Olivia's wet panties, kissing the glorious skin that exposed itself to him. Her hips were lifted up a bit so she sat on the closed keyboard, Peter took her left thigh and placed it gently over his shoulder kissing the inside skin with his agile mouth. He moved towards her pulsing center, he slithered his tongue inside her damp folds.

Once he tasted Olivia on his tongue, Peter's body became more and more inflamed as the sound of Olivia's moans filled his ears. He felt her body quake as he pushed his tongue deeper into her burning center. Peter felt her getting close, felt her insides start to wave around him. Slowly he stopped his attention to her core, Peter stood up between her trembling legs and kissed her fully on the lips. Olivia could taste herself on Peter's lips, she couldn't help but grin, and as she evened the playing field she removed his pants with one fluid motion. As she gently gripped him again through the fabric of his underwear Olivia kissed her way down his neck and across his shoulders. She then moved him away from the keyboard, towards the front of the bench Olivia positioned Peter directly in front of her and slowly shimmied his underwear down to the ground.

Peter stood in front of his goddess, naked to the core. Olivia gazed at Peter in his full glory, she started at his face, that gorgeous smile plastered on his lips as he watched her watch him. Those eyes of his filled with lust and wanton, that beautiful neck of his-that neck that she loved to kiss, love to suck at and love to wrap her arms around. His shoulders, those broad, masculine, sturdy shoulders that she could always lean on, cry on and know that the world had a comfortable place on top of. His chest, strong and delicious, she could see his heart beat for her and only her. His waist, that incredible waist that held those insatiable hips, the hips that she couldn't wait to feel thrust on top of her or ride until he couldn't walk.

As her eyes caught sight of his erection, she gasped. She swallowed at the size of it, the girth and length of it. She knew, without a shadow of a doubt that he could satisfy her, until his last breath. She unconsciously licked her lips as she fixated on his member, she suddenly needed to quench her thirst for him. She reached out and touched him, he twitched like a live wire, and she stroked him slowly and watched his body react with ecstasy.

"Stay right there, don't move," Olivia commanded of Peter.

He ached for her as he watched her move to the couch while she grabbed her silk scarf and ran it through her hands. Olivia brought it over to Peter she raised it to his eyes and said "Trust me?" as she blindfolded him.

She tied the scarf tight around his head, she kissed his lips and said "My turn," as she pushed his body down so he sat on the floor, his shoulders against the bench. She then fumbled for his tie, she grabbed his wrist and brought it up to the leg of the bench and tied it there.

"Olivia…" he groaned as she kissed him again.

She grinned at him as she took his other wrist to the other bench leg, she used his belt to secure it as well and she hoped not to strap him in too tight. He struggled a little against his restraints, Peter smirked at her, knowing that even though he couldn't see her he knew she wore a smile on her face.

"Just enjoy it, baby," she whispered as she straddled his hips.

Olivia felt his body instantly react to hers, she wiggled herself closer to him, so that she sat completely on top of him. She seized him in her hand and she little by little edged him inside her. Once he was replete inside of her she let out the ragged breath she held in the whole time. Peter released his own ragged breath and dropped his head forward and moaned thunderously, he adjusted slightly so he would be as deep as he could, encased inside her.

"Fuck me, Peter, please, sweetheart, fuck me," she begged him as she started to propel her hips on top of him.

Peter bucked into her further as his lips extended toward her as he hoped to find some of her flesh in close contact. She ran her hands up his chest, she stopped to feel his heart pound, and she grabbed his neck and captured his swollen lips with hers. She feasted on his lips, she let her hips hammer onto him with such force that the bench vibrated from it. She pulled Peter closer to her sweaty body, she felt her body edge closer as she neared that threshold of oblivion. She knew that he was close, too, she could feel his thrusts penetrate deeper as they became more and more erratic inside her.

As his body rocked into hers, the fire within Olivia became an inferno, her teeth found the flesh of his shoulder and bit into it, hard, as she drew blood. She savored the salty blood on her famished lips, Olivia soothed it and made sure that she would make it up to him.

Peter could feel Olivia get closer and closer to the zenith, he begged her "Livia, take the blindfold off, I want to see you. I want to watch you fuck me, I want to watch you come for me, baby, let me touch you, please?" as he pleaded for his salvation.

As she released Peter from his confines, Olivia looked into Peter's eyes and saw the indescribable love he had for her, the complete and utter love that would never die. She pounded onto him again; he gripped her body to his with such force that she lost her breath for a moment.

Finally he pushed her onto her back, Peter sunk into Olivia further than he had ever gone before. Olivia's body writhed beneath him as she dug her nails into that perfect ass of his. She urged him further and further inside her as the coil inside her started to unravel. They both grunted and moaned and knew they were close, as they locked eyes with each other they plummeted over the edge together with such force, their bodies bruised each other as they each released their love into one another.

They quivered in each other's arms, their breath came out in quick breaths. He kissed her neck and ran his thumb across her bottom lip, Peter gazed at Olivia and said "I love you, I love you, I love you," and kissed her sweetly. He brushed her sweaty hair from her forehead as he placed feather kisses on her eyelids. He pulled out of her and laid down at her side, Olivia felt a surge of cold air surround her body as it relented to the night air. As he pulled her up to his chest, Olivia ran a finger first and then her lips over the shoulder that she so savagely abused. "Sorry about that, but when you feel that incredible inside me, I couldn't help myself," she confessed as she looked up at him.

"It's okay, I kinda liked it," he admitted with a smirk on his satisfied face.

"Oh really, Bishop. I will make a mental note of that for next time," she teased taking a nip from his chest.

He squirmed under her as he chuckled, she cuddled closer to him and placed feather kisses on his chest as sleep started to grab hold of her. She could feel her body start to drift, she fought against it, she wanted to prolong this moment for as long as it took to tell him what her heart desired "I love you, Peter, forever, you belong with me," she declared as sleep finally took her over. Content and happy, Peter kissed her temple and repeated the words back, "I love you, Olivia, you belong with me, forever," he echoed as the same blissful sleep consumed him.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Well my friends, was that smutty enough for you. This will most likely be a one shot. I guess it depends on if folks want a sequel or not. Read & review and Friday will come faster than you know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my fellow Fringies! I decided to make this a full-fledged story. I had a demand for it so I decided to give my fans what they wanted!

As I mentioned in chapter one, this will be modeled after the Brown Betty episode, because it is my muse episode. Everything I write comes from that gorgeous episode. So how P&O looked in that episode is the way they look here. Remember no mechanical heart is in this, but the gadgets & Watchers are. This fic won't be all smut…sorry to disappoint you, but it will be peppered throughout.

This will get a little smutty! I must give a shout out to Kadyn who writes some of the smuttiest smut around and makes it difficult for us to write as good as she does! But she is a HUGE inspiration to me regarding smut, among other fic writers (they know who they are).

I'd like to thanks Asha710, HeartandImagination & ab89us for their help with this…I gave them a question and they answered it. So ladies I dedicate this to you! Enjoy!

I don't own Fringe…if I did, well, let's just say it would get a little steamier on screen…

A few song lyrics are used as well in this, I sadly do not own their genius…

This fic is rated M for smut, swearing, violence, etc…all the things that M is rated for.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia woke to the smell of two things, bacon and Peter. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was in Peter's amazingly fluffy and very comfortable bed. Her head was swimming, swimming with the memories of the previous night, of the momentous lovemaking sessions they had…three to be exact, each one better and more potent than the other. Her body was sore, but in a good way, in the best way possible. She smiled to herself as she rolled over and buried her face in his pillow, inhaling the unique scent that is the man she loves.

Stretching her gorgeous naked body she wrapped a sheet around her and made her way to the source of the second smell. Upon entering the kitchen Olivia spotted the most magnificent sight she has ever seen, Peter Bishop in his singlet, boxers and nothing else, moving around the kitchen with ease and perfection. Olivia stopped at the door and took it in, took the sights, the sounds, the smells…she could definitely get used to this. She could get used to waking up every morning to this man and this life that they have made for themselves.

Olivia strolled over to him and kissed his shoulder, Peter turned around and smiled at his goddess draped in white "Good Morning beautiful, coffee?" he asked as he kissed her.

"Mmmm, yes please," she murmured against his lips returning the smile.

Peter moved to the coffee pot, grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured her a cup of black brew. As he dropped a spoonful of white sweetness in the black void, the clink of the metal spoon against the hot ceramic made music, he began to stir it dutifully.

"Black with one sugar, just the way you like it," he said as he handed her the mug.

Taking a sip of the steaming hot coffee, she smiled and brushed her hand across his cheek as a thank you.

"You amaze me you know that?" she said to him as she placed the coffee cup on the kitchen counter.

"Whatever my lady wants, my lady gets," he riposted with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh really…whatever I want, huh?" Olivia answered him with a raise of her eyebrow.

Olivia sauntered over to the butcher block in the middle of the kitchen, dropped the sheet to the floor, as it revealed her sex ravaged body and leaned back. Peter's eyes gazed over her body, her luscious, tight, sensual body, his for the taking. As Peter turned the stove off, Olivia eyed him as he approached her slowly, ran his fingers in her hair and seized her head roughly and hungrily brought her lips to his, consuming her completely. Olivia gasped at the voltage of the kiss.

Peter's hungry lips didn't give Olivia a chance to make any other sounds at all as the power of the kiss threw her off balance for a second. She gained her composure back and kissed him back fiercely. Her hands traveled down his taut, polished body to his glorious waist and slipped her fingers underneath his singlet and slowly pushed it up and off his body, kissing the exposed skin that appeared under her adept fingers. Olivia bit her bottom lip and lightly scratched her way down Peter's muscular chest, as it elevated with anticipation, to his hips as her fingers sunk below the waistband of his boxers and drew them down to join the lonely sheet she abandoned earlier.

As Olivia made her way back up his body, she kissed his thigh, his iliac crest, his stomach, his shoulder and finally his lips. Peter's body tingled with every kiss to his smoldering skin, making sure that she left sweltering reminders that he belonged to her and only her. Peter clutched Olivia to his heated body and hoisted her up on the butcher block as he kissed her aggressively. Olivia's mouth fed on Peter's in a kiss that could stop time, stop all brain activity and shoot all functioning blood straight to one throbbing place. As Peter stood in the middle of her legs, he gripped her hips and pulled them roughly toward him making her feel with conviction his want for her. He was harder than a diamond and Olivia felt him pulsate against her core, she relished it. Olivia moved her hands down his sinewy back to his chiseled ass and dug her nails in, making him hiss with pleasure.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

The movement of their bodies knocked over a few condiments that were housed on the butcher block. Rolling off and crashing onto the floor, the bottle of Tabasco sauce splattered itself on the pristine floor. The shattered glass roused them out of their passion and made them both look at the mess. Looking down to see what else may have fallen, Peter eyed a bottle of honey that had tipped over and had started to roll towards Olivia's legs.

Smirking to himself, Peter lustfully looked at Olivia, his eyes pierced through her, he took the bottle of honey, opened it, dipped his finger in it and swirled it around and got his finger nice and saturated with the sweet, sticky nectar. Peter took his soaked finger and proceeded to outline Olivia's nipples, making sure that every inch of those succulent, red, delicious parts of her were drenched in the sweet stuff. Peter wasted no time in feasting on her nipples, taking turns with each, lavishing them enthusiastically in his mouth and sucking on them with the greediest of intentions.

Olivia watched as Peter nibbled on her, soon both breasts were sticky and satisfied. A smile grew on Peter's sultry lips, as Olivia sucked at his lips, carnivorous and impatient for a taste of him.

Olivia's eyes clouded over with lust as a naughty thought danced in her head. Pushing Peter away from her slightly, Olivia grabbed the bottle of honey, took Peter's hand in hers and dipped two of his fingers all the way to the bottom of the jar, drew them out and then dragged a trail from her collarbone, down the valley of her breasts, all the way down to her molten root. Peter's eyes were transfixed, he watched her like a man possessed, watched as their fingers left a silky path of liquid gold down her insatiable body to the eye of her storm, her vibrating, slick, plush center as she dipped his viscous fingers inside her. Peter watched as his fingers disappeared inside her over and over, he watched as she breathed moans and gasps, hissed his name and squealed as she journeyed toward oblivion. She felt like a phoenix being reborn, the fire in her all consuming, she rose again and again from the wildfire that dominated her.

Peter couldn't resist the temptation of her stunning body, glowing with heat, with the luster of honey and the pale blush that dusted itself over her alabaster skin. Peter looked at Olivia's face and the divine passion that passed over it. He proceeded to kiss the path that their fingers mapped, he knelt down an obliged her, obliged his tongue as it licked at her fingers, licked at his fingers and the beauty they prolonged out of her. Peter kissed her thighs his stubble scratching a fire against her sex sensitive skin, lapped up what was left before he dove into the inviting and glistening depths of her inner sanctum. Peter indulged in the sticky sweet honey that mixed with Olivia, the tastes that were on his tongue were heavenly, no words to describe. Olivia took her fingers and ran them through Peter's smooth locks, guiding him to just the right spots that would make her quiver.

Peter's tongue dug deep into her, deeper than he has ever thought possible. He felt her; felt her walls around him, felt the awesome tremor through her body, felt her close. Her moaning and growling driving him mad, driving him to suck and slurp her thoroughly, matching her moans with his own, letting her pleasure match his own. Sounds of pure, unadulterated bliss escaped his lips as his mouth and tongue pleasured her fully. His voice almost unrecognizable to his ears as the animalistic part of his brain took over. Olivia's body finally relented and released much to Peter's absolute delight. Her juices oozed out of her, dripping all over him like a ball of wax, his mouth bathed in her candied love. Sopping up the remnants of Olivia, Peter made his way back up her sublime curves, kissing and teasing her body. Capturing her lips with his, still painted with her honey flavored juices.

"Mmmmm, I taste good," Olivia strummed against Peter's lips.

"Yes you do, baby" Peter answered as his brain processed the sexiest four words in the English language.

Peter looked at Olivia with eyes feverish, eyes so fierce, with so much lust and wanton that he was afraid he'd hurt her. She tasted herself on him and loved it. Peter's body began to tremble; he needed to be inside her, needed to fuck her until she lost her mind. With his cock twitching Peter entered Olivia like a jackhammer breaking concrete. His hips battered into her like a freight train with no brakes. His mouth descended onto hers and the heat from the kiss felt like it could have scorched metal.

Their tongues battled in the age old duel that lovers fought and won time and time again. His kiss became rough, almost painful as his brain replayed over and over the words she said to him. Those words that fogged his brain, those words that guided his hips to the place that made Olivia scream a high pitched yelp; those words that made him fuck her violently.

"You feel so good inside me," she purred in to his ear as sweat started to form on her body.

"I love being inside you," Peter breathed heavily back at her, rapture speeding through him.

Peter rasped his teeth down to her breast, still tasting the lingering honey that was now mixed with her sweat. Licking the sweat and honey off her skin, he clamped her tight to him; her taut body molded perfectly to his and lifted her off the butcher block. His body was aching, aching to be submerged deep within her, to the hilt, to that place that made the colors dance behind his eyes. Every muscle in Peter's body was a live wire, his body searing with the feel of her against him. Every part of him that connected with her was ablaze, his thighs, his chest, and his hands all thumping with the feel of Olivia against him. Walking and kissing Olivia at the same time proved to be a feat for Peter, one that he was determined to master. He stopped kissing her a moment, much to her protests and adjusted her in his arms. He was determined to make it, make it to the bed and fuck her, so hard he wants her heart to stop when he makes her come.

The frenzy through his body almost stops him, his legs felt like he had been running a marathon, his lungs ached, his chest tightened and his eyes blurred, but he didn't want to stop, but he did, dead in his tracks. He can't wait until he gets to his bedroom he wants, needs, demands her now. Peter guides them to the chaise lounge chair in his living room, the leather beckoning them to cool their heated bodies on. As he leaned back with Olivia on top of him, she pressed her sticky breasts to his smooth, sweat sheened chest. Peter loved having Olivia on top of him, loved feeling her legs straddle him, loved that he got to look at this diva, her body undulating and swaying with desire. Olivia's body burned up, fired by the inferno radiating from Peter's hands and lips as they enveloped her.

Olivia instantly resumed what she and Peter had started in the kitchen. She surged her hips, making deep figure eights that had Peter gripping her for dear life. Olivia leaned her body into his, kissing him solidly, moaning his name onto his lips. Peter's hands traveled to her superb ass and slid her in place, locking her to him for good. With her hands on head rest of the chaise, Olivia slowed her pace and with every revolution of her hips, her breath hitched and his growled in his chest. Their eyes sealed them closer than any kiss, closer than speech, he watched as she lustfully lingered out his passion, drew out his strength, and drew out the very core of him. Peter moved his eyes slowly down her tantalizing body to where she was connected to him, where her foundation met the crux of him. He loved to watch her body partake in his with every rock of her hips, every whimper and gasp that left her lips and every sizzling kiss she branded on him.

Olivia caught Peter's eyes wandering down her body and smirked at him, a sinful thought formed in her head. She wanted to make Peter suffer, she ran her hands up and down his chest provocatively and purred at him, "You like to watch, don't you? You like to watch me fuck you, huh? You naughty boy, you need to be punished," she scolded him as she kissed and nipped at his neck, she unhooked herself from him, slithered down his body and delicately reached for his pulsating cock.

Edging him into her enticing mouth, Olivia wickedly sucked at Peter, making his body reverberate the passion and sensations her talented tongue was giving him. Peter watched as his cock sank deeper and deeper in her mouth, her lips humming against the nerve endings that felt like they were raw and exposed, electricity shooting through his body. Threading his fingers through her luxurious flaxen tresses, Peter moaned "Livia, baby, don't stop, please," as he kept his eyes fixed to her mesmerizing mouth. His moans grew louder and louder with each swipe of her tongue against him.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia's tongue traced its way down Peter's hard and sizeable shaft, mapping out the desire that coursed through her. She stroked it deliberately and made Peter hitch his ragged breath. Olivia's lips swirled the head of Peter's cock with such perfection that Peter thought he would cum right then and there.

"Those lips feel so incredible on me," Peter moaned his voice laced with delirium.

As Peter's hips bucked, Olivia's ministrations increased. Her mouth and hand worked in synchronicity to bring him so much pleasure that he cried out with untamed abandon. Olivia delved down to the root of him, the very essence of ecstasy and ever so slowly blazed her way back up his cock, flicking her tongue against the swollen head, her hand corkscrewing its way as it shadowed her agile tongue. Olivia's eyes were piercing him with every stroke of her tongue, every twist of her wrist and every smack of her lips against his engorged cock.

Olivia's pace slowed and it made Peter's intensity rise, his arousal reaching its highest peak, his desperation to be inside her again stronger than ever. As Peter's hand started fisting Olivia's hair, she knew he was getting closer to his apex; she released her wicked mouth from him and prowled back up his shaking body. Her mouth descended towards his only to stop millimeters from Peter's juicy lips, as his tongue fluttered against her lips, a smile ghosting itself across her red, euphoric lips.

Peter took her hips in his hands and bulldozed himself deep inside her, as Olivia bit down on his lip, her body reacting to the storm that engulfed her. Tasting the salty blood on his lips, Peter moved his tongue across his punctured lip and smirked at her with joy as she sucked at the claret.

His lips finally covered hers with the utmost urgency that it bordered on the savage. Peter's hands slid from her rocking hips to her heavenly ass as he helped guide her to the pinnacle. Olivia leaned into Peter, her breasts rubbing up against his hard chest as her mouth passionately engulfed his in a kiss that broke him, his primal voice snarling to the surface.

Incoherent thoughts passed through his head, emotions gripped his heart and taunted his soul he was lost, gone, dissolved in the act that nearly killed him. As Peter sat up, he clutched Olivia so close to him that he almost passed through her. His hips were relentless, pitching up inside her, impaling her as he pounded into her with such force that the earth actually moved. Tears formed in his eyes, glossed the windows of his soul with a mist that shone of love. He was moved, moved to the point of tears, moved with so much love that he surrendered completely.

Olivia saw the tears in Peter's eyes and cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, pouring all of her love into him, mingling their cosmic flames into one blazing inferno that threatened to consume them both. Olivia kept kissing him, kept her hips in a steady motion and kept her body in a constant state of want. She finally released him from the kiss and moved her hands behind her, placing them firmly on top of his thighs. As Peter kept a hold of Olivia, she arched her back pushing her nectarous breasts to the sky, nipples at full salute. With her eyes closed, lips parted and hair tousled and breathing ragged Olivia began her final assault.

Rising up slightly off of him, Olivia slammed her pelvis back onto his scraping her hip bones against his roughly, leaving bruises. Rising again and again, Olivia didn't stop, she was like a madwoman, thrashing and punishing him to the point of obliteration. Her turning point was cresting; she could feel her stomach churning with that familiar sensation. Her walls clenched Peter, constricting around him, making him scream at the top of his lungs "Fuck! Livia! Fuck, I'm gonna come!" sweat dripping down his face.

"Fill me up, sweetheart!" she hissed at him, completely consumed by her passion.

Peter couldn't hold it in any longer, his floodgate opened and gushed inside Olivia with jet propulsion that her body convulsed as her orgasm rocketed through her body as it stiffened and collapsed on top of Peter, spent and exhausted. Wrapping his arms around her, brushing strands of sweat strewn hair away from her face, he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I don't think I can move…you destroyed me, baby, ruined me for all other women," Peter joked as his lips swept across her forehead.

"Very funny Bishop, don't even think about it. You belong with me, no other woman can fuck you like I can," she assured him.

"I don't want any other woman. As far as I am concerned my life started the moment I met you. Nothing will change that. The only love there is, is the love we make. I love you, you own my heart and mind" he said as he brought her face up to look at him in the eyes.

"My heart, body and soul are yours, I love you and only you, you are the love of my life," she confessed with tears in her eyes.

Smiling at her with adoration he knew he would worship her until the light in his eyes was extinguished forever. Snuggling into him and sighing with happiness, she yawned and drifted off to sleep, content and satisfied. Peter watched her drift towards dream land, vowing to his heart and hers that he would love her until the end of time.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Well my friends, I hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review…even if it is just one word. Don't forget to watch the season finale this Friday…cuz you know it is the day all of Fringedom has been waiting for!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Fringes! Well, here it is, finally, another chapter in what has become my favorite story so far. Do not fret! I have not forgotten my other one, I will be updating that one as well, I have just been having this one on the brain lately.

Just a reminder…this will have a plot, it won't be all smut…don't be sad, it will still be a major part of the story. I will also be bringing Peter's past into this and Charlie will be in this, too, (in later chapters) because I love him!

This fic is rated M…for obvious reasons! There is some whump in this…so be warned.

I may be using song lyrics or lines from TV shows or films. I don't own their genius. Maybe a line or two from Fringe as well.

I do not own Fringe…we all should be so damn lucky!

This chapter is dedicated to Lyn (runpaceyrun), because she finally got to meet Joshua Jackson! Hope you like it!

One last note…I have a feeling this will be a longer chapter than usual…needs to be in order for me to get it all across! Hope you don't mind?

A/N: _Italics_ mean inner thoughts or monologues.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Peter woke up in Olivia's bed to the most beautiful sight in the world, Olivia naked and asleep on his bare chest. He couldn't help but smirk, he never wanted it to end, never wanted to get up, wanted to always be like this with her. He kissed her head and inhaled the amazing scent of a woman, a woman he never wanted to let go, a woman he loved…a woman he'd die for. The essence of Olivia swirled in his brain, he wanted to remember it forever, wanted it to be the last thing he remembered when the day comes for him to leave this planet. It is the most beautiful smell in the world, the smell of hope, promise and the most amazing sex he has ever had. No woman that Peter had ever been with could ever compare, but then again, he had never loved those women the way he had Olivia. He had never been so deeply in love that he felt such pain and loss when she is not with him. The morning air in Olivia's bedroom was assaulted by the shrill ring of her phone. Olivia groaned and scrunched her face as she rubbed it against Peter's chest, she groggily slid her naked breasts across his heated chest as she reached over and looked at the intruder calling.

"Hi Rachel, what's up?" she asked her sister with a slight husk in her voice. Peter watched as Olivia lifted herself off of him and stretched her gorgeous au naturel body as she reached for his discarded shirt on the floor.

Olivia then got up and made her way to the kitchen, as she took the offending object with her, knowing that if she didn't get some coffee in her she'd be unbearable. Peter watched her go, watched her move in his shirt like a goddess. He was happy, knowing that her scent would permeate his shirt and he'd always have her with him.

The last two months had been like a dream, perfect in every way. Peter and Olivia had become more than a couple, more than lovers, they had become one…twin flames is term. They worked cases together, got into scuffles together, argued, made up, laughed together and all the while falling deeper and deeper in love with each other. Their fate, it seemed, was destined.

Once Peter entered the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of Olivia as she leaned seductively against the kitchen counter. Her elbows helped prop her up, her ass swayed back and forth as she giggled at something her sister said. Peter took an audible breath and cursed Rachel for being on the phone with her that fact prevented him from what he coveted, that glorious round, tight, supple flesh she so deliciously flaunted for him and only him

Peter approached her from behind as he caressed her hips and nuzzled his body against her back, as Olivia leaned up and into him. He kissed the shell of her ear, pulled her flush against him and she felt just how awake he was. Olivia audibly gasped as a yelp left her lips, "Yeah, I'm fine, Rach, just distracted for a second…go on," Olivia said as she tried to compose herself.

Peter's lips didn't let up for one second, they traveled from her ear to her neck, he took one shoulder of his shirt down and nipped at her silky skin and back up again to her neck. Peter found that special spot that always drove her crazy and zeroed in on it, relentless in his kisses. Olivia felt herself get weaker and hotter at the same time, Olivia made a choice to cut the imposing phone call short.

"Rach, I'm sorry, I have to go, something is burning, but I will see you and Ella soon, I love you," she breathed out all in one breath, she turned around and faced Peter as she aggressively hung up the phone. As Olivia tossed the phone onto the kitchen table, she let the fire that burned in her start to consume her. Peter beamed as he witnessed her take charge of the situation and clutched his ass and pulled him to her so she was pressed against the counter, the edge dug into her lower back. As her kisses became urgent, the passion deepened as the smoldering embers heated and cooled over and over.

Peter picked her up and kissed her boisterously, sat her on the counter and ripped his shirt off of her. Olivia's grin and raised eyebrow egged him on, as his adrenaline coursed through him at a higher speed. Olivia wrapped her arms around him and gladly reciprocated his kiss, she poured her love and soul into the kiss. Her lips savored his sweet taste and enjoyed the scrape of his cheeks and chin under her hands as they traced and memorized every feature of his exquisite face. Olivia's hands indulged in Peter's hard body pressed up against hers. Her hands glided down his sleek body and with skillful hands removed his suppressive boxers as they revealed his throbbing manhood.

As Peter slithered down her body, he made sure that every inch of her was attended to, he left nothing untouched or neglected. Olivia's body reacted like a sponge to water, as her thirsty body absorbed every kiss and sensation that Peter's tongue and lips settled on her parched skin. As Peter moved down her body, Olivia's passion dominated her, engulfed her and devoured her senses to the point of overload. The sensation of Peter and his love had begun to scare her, scare her to the point where she lost all control, and to Olivia that was a fate worse than death.

Peter's tongue hitched inside her core, as he prodded and rummaged his way to the center of her. Olivia's eyes burst with colors, the ones that are filled with the passion of every universe imaginable. Her eyes struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, the tears of all consuming love. The kind of love that legends are formed with, the kind of love that is chiseled into the stone sanctuaries that will stand the test of time, the kind of love Peter had for Olivia and the love she had for him.

"Stop, Peter, please stop," she uttered with a shaky tone to her voice.

Peter stopped his ministration and looked up at her with confusion, his brow furrowed and worry etched on his features, "Olivia, did I hurt you, sweetheart?" question laced his tone.

She pushed herself off the counter, procured his discarded shirt from the floor and brushed passed him towards her living room. The tears had begun to stream down her face; she couldn't and didn't want to stop them. She was overwhelmed by the emotion that barreled through her that she couldn't control it and that scared her the most.

Peter stood in her kitchen, naked and confused. He wracked his brain to see what he might have done to scare her so much. He went over every single detail of what they did since the moment they woke and he couldn't find the answer. He had no choice but to ask her and pray that she would tell him. As he grabbed his boxers from the kitchen floor, he padded his way to her and found her as she stared out the window, sunlight flickered on her face. The sight of her stopped him cold, she was heartbreakingly breathtaking. Her vulnerability illuminated her completely, she glowed with it and that made him smile.

"Livia, please tell me what happened? What did I do to scare you so much?" he asked an arm's length away from her.

Olivia turned and faced him, the tracks of her tears glimmered in the sunlight. She wiped her tears away and sighed, deep and full. She approached him slowly took a hold of his left hand and put it on her wildly beating heart. She gazed at him and locked her eyes on his and whispered "Can you feel my heartbeat?" she asked simply. Peter nodded his head wordlessly as he waited for her to continue. "That is how much I love you, that is how deeply I am in love with you," she professed to him "Peter, I'm scared," she said in a hushed tone, barely audible. Peter cupped her cheek and answered "Don't be," he reassured her with a loving smile.

"That is how much you love me and it scares me. It scared me to know that I have someone in my life, so in love with me, that I lost control," she finally confessed to him, her body closer to his than before.

Peter sighed with relief and chuckled, "I made the strong-willed, tough as nails Olivia Dunham lose control. Wow, nice notch in my belt," he smirked at her as he wrapped his arms around her again. Olivia playfully punched him and said "It's not funny; you know how I hate to lose control. I panicked because it means that if anything happened to you I…" she couldn't finish that sentence, tears streamed down her face again.

"Hey, hey, sweetheart, no tears. I am not going anywhere, okay? You are stuck with me, so get used to it," he retorted with a proud smile on his face.

"I know, it's just…I lost one man I loved I don't know if I can handle losing another, especially you, Peter," she said with vexation in her voice.

Peter swayed her back and forth a few times and kissed her head, he reassured her, silently that he is hers, forever and that nothing and no one will ever change that. Olivia squeezed him tighter and sniffled against his chest. Peter could feel her body begin to relax a bit and decided to break the hug, grasped her hand and led her back to the kitchen to finally make breakfast and get the day started.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Olivia anxiously paced her apartment, she was nervous, happy and excited. Rachel and Ella arrived for their weeklong visit and she couldn't wait to finally introduce her family to Peter. The frightened feeling that she had of her losing Peter had started to dissipate. She had begun to take control again and not just in their partnership, but in everything, bedroom included, without a single complaint from Peter. Their happiness was real again…but real is a matter of perception.

"Will you relax? If you pace anymore you will wear a hole in that carpet," he said as he sat and read the morning paper.

"I can't stop I am so excited to see Rachel and Ella! I've missed them so much," Olivia answered out of breath.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Olivia launched herself toward the door and flung it open. Three high pitched squeals in unison came from the front door that Peter made his way to see what the commotion was about.

As Peter immerged from the living room, he watched Olivia hug and kiss her sister and niece, his heart danced in happiness. He knew how close Olivia is with her sister and niece and to see it first hand, made him proud. As he stood with his hands in his pockets and his body leaned against the wall, he cleared his throat, his presence to be known.

"Peter…I am sorry, we got a little carried away. Rachel, Ella, I'd like to introduce you to Peter Bishop," her smile evidence of her love and pride for him.

"Ladies, it's a pleasure to finally meet you both," Peter said with that devilish grin that always made Olivia melt.

"Are you my Uncle?" Ella questioned as Peter knelt in front of her and tweaked her nose.

"Ella!" Rachel scolded "Peter, I am sorry about that, she has been anxious to meet you, we both have," Rachel apologized to him as she smiled a smile like Olivia's but not quite as bright.

"It's okay, Rachel. Ella, I am your Aunt Olivia's boyfriend, you can call me Uncle Peter if you like and if your mother gives you permission, okay?" Peter explained to the seven year old.

Ella smiled at Peter and saw the light in her eyes, the same light Olivia had. He knew that he would love these two women as he would a real sister and niece, he would protect them as only an older brother and uncle could. _Maybe one day, I will be your Uncle for real Ella, one day soon_ Peter thought as he reflected on the scene of the love of his life interacting with her family.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Peter lay in his big bed alone, as thoughts of Olivia crept in his brain, he missed her with every ache of his heart. Her aura still saturated his sheets, the vision of her gorgeous naked body draped across his and her breath fanning his chest. He closed his eyes and savored the memory that was so real he swore he could feel her heated lips on his. He and Olivia had decided that since they weren't officially married that it would be best to sleep separately, away from each other. He wanted to be respectful to Rachel and Ella, he knew how much it would mean to her and he knew that Olivia wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. Even though he felt pain like never before, he trudged through it, as he took comfort in the fact that Olivia was in the exact same pain.

He had a whole day of fun planned for his girls, that's what he liked to call them and frankly that's what they were. Peter was proud to call them the women in his life, his family, his heart and his world. There was no doubt in his mind that one day all of that would be true, that Olivia would be his wife and Ella could proudly and for real call him her Uncle.

He sighed deeply, ran a hand down his face, got up and made his way to the kitchen. Peter grabbed the coffee and made himself a cup of sauce that would get him through the day he had planned. A smirk staggered across his face as he thought of the adventure today had in store for all of them. Little did Peter know that a bit of danger would be peppered in the day as well. His past, the past he hadn't so boastfully replayed to anyone that asked, would be making its presence known.

The darker side of his past, the part he was determined to keep from Olivia, to keep her safe from. Just as she was terrified of losing him, Peter would end his life if she were taken from him. He wouldn't hesitate, wouldn't care, he'd have nothing left; he'd be hollow, desolate, forsaken without his twin flame to help guide him and keep his soul intact.

Peter made his way up the stairs to Olivia's apartment, a slight spring in his step at the thought of seeing the lovely ladies that occupied his second favorite place. As he knocked, he could hear the scampering of little feet as the door opened with some effort. His eyes fell on Ella dressed in her best outfit, her hair in ponytails and her saddle shoes shining brightly. Rachel followed quickly behind, as she heard her daughter squeak "Peter!" with zeal in her voice.

Peter crouched down and chucked Ella under her chin and said "Morning, kiddo, are you excited about today?" he asked with a wide grin on his face.

"She hasn't stopped talking about it all morning," Olivia replied as she exited from her kitchen.

Peter stood up and kissed her on the lips, a sweet, innocent kiss, but with all the love in his heart. Olivia smiled at him and silently acknowledged what his heart had conveyed in that kiss, the ache and the longing reciprocated.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

The Dunham girls found themselves at a carnival in Cape Cod that came around the same time every year. Peter knew that they would have fun, especially Ella, she could be the gregarious little girl that he knew her to be. It gave them a chance to be a real family, to spend the day without cases, riff raff or weird connections clogging up their time, just fun, sun and the best company on earth.

Ella rattled off everything she wanted to ride on, eat and all the stuffed animals Uncle Peter was going to win for her. She had that Dunham fire, that fierce drive and determination that was embedded in the Dunham DNA and hoped that his and Olivia's kids would one day have the same fire. She was like a whirlwind, get caught in her path and you will get sucked up in her enthusiasm…guaranteed.

"Mom, can I go on the roller coaster? Please?" Ella begged her mother, batting her lashes in hopes that gesture would work.

"I don't know Ella, it looks dangerous, and you know I don't like those things," Rachel informed her daughter.

Frowning, Ella was about to pout more, but then her prayers were answered "I'll go with you, baby girl, I like a little bit of danger," she winked at Peter, she knew he would get her meaning. Olivia reached for Ella's hand as she started running towards the roller coaster, her seven year old self taking over.

"Be careful!" Rachel yelled after them as she watched her sister and daughter board the roller coaster car.

"Sometimes I wonder who the older sister is…" she said half to herself and half to Peter.

"I'm glad you came to visit Rachel, it's nice to see Olivia so carefree. I worry about her sometimes. She can be so serious most of the time, but today she is…happy, and that's thanks to you and Ella," he said to her with a huge grin on his face.

"Peter you are wrong, my sister is happy because of you. I have never seen her content, and free in her life. She has always been serious, and ever since John died…you gave her her life back. You gave me back my sister. Look at her, she is so in love that she's shining brighter than the sun. I see how you look at her, like she's a bright window in a dark, dark room," Rachel pointedly said to Peter.

Peter heeded Rachel's words. She was right, Olivia's luster was back to its perfection. He knew it and he would receive the proof in the form her glorious body trembling in his arms from the indescribable love they showed each other almost every night. From their sweat covered bodies, sighing with contentment next to each other, their bodies, minds and souls spent from the language of love they practiced over and over with agile tongues. Peter's pride swelled almost as much as his ego was at that particular moment in time.

In the distance a man stood and watched, cigarette perched between his weathered lips. His eyes watched as Olivia and Ella laughed and strolled back to their waiting companions. Chuckling to himself, the man knew that it was just a matter to hours before he could see his 'old friend' again and get back what was rightfully his. His head turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he threw his cigarette to the ground and extinguished it. "Big Eddie, the car is here," Michael informed his boss, his gazed followed the direction Eddie's eyes had looked in. Michael smirked at the sight of Peter Bishop happy and content, "Bishop has no clue what we have in store for him, does he boss?" Michael questioned.

"Not a clue neither does the dame he's with. Keep an eye on her, too, make sure she will cooperate with us if he won't," Big Eddie ordered his henchman with malice in his voice. Michael and Eddie then turned in concurrence and headed to their awaiting car.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Peter sat at the piano, the club he worked in was quiet and cold, everyone left for the evening, leaving Peter the sole occupant to lock up and say goodnight. He decided to give the girls a night out, just the tree of them. He bought them theatre tickets to see Peter Pan, knowing that all three would love it, each for different reasons. He made a promise to see them in the morning and take Ella to the Boston Zoo or the Science Museum, whatever she wanted, he would do.

He sat with notes running through his head, the song he had been composing for Olivia since the day he fell in love with her. His hands clinked the keys over and over, cursing at himself when he messed up. He wanted it to be perfect, he wanted to play it for her on her birthday, his gift to her and his love for her in every sound that his fingers brought forth.

With the pencil he had neatly tucked between his teeth, the door behind him creaked open, slowly letting the cold night air seep in temporarily. A shiver crawled down Peter's spine, as he shook it off.

"Sorry, but we are closed," Peter said to the mystery guest, his back still turned away.

Peter waited to hear the door open and shut again, but nothing happened, just silence a sonic boom of silence infused the room.

"I said, we're closed pal," Peter said with venom in his voice as he turned around to face the stranger.

"Is that the kind of tone you use with old friends, huh, Bishop? Really now, I thought you'd be happy to see us," Eddie said as he gestured to the other three thugs with him, Michael included.

Peter was frozen in place, he closed his eyes for what seemed liked forever, thought of Olivia, his heart shattered at the thought of him never seeing her again. He sent up a silent prayer and thought _I'm sorry Olivia, I love you, please forgive me, I sorry, so very sorry. _

"What do you want Eddie?" Peter said with as much force in his voice as he could.

"The half million you owe me," Eddie informed him moving closer to him until they surrounded him.

"Well, I don't think I made that much in my tip jar tonight, Eddie, so maybe tomorrow," he said as he waved his jar around for all of them to see hoping he could use it as a weapon if need be.

Before Peter knew what happened, Michael punched him in the face and dragged him to an empty chair they had waiting for him. As one of the other thugs held Peter's arms behind his back, Michael continued to punch him, in the face, in the stomach, ribs and anywhere else he knew could do damage. Peter's body was scorched with pain, it traveled quickly and swiftly from head to toe and back again, his thoughts never once being swayed from Olivia. She was the only thing that kept him alive, the thought that he'd make it out of there alive and back in her arms.

The thugs took turns as they punched and kicked Peter within an inch of recognition. As they finally relented, Peter's body collapsed against the back of the chair, barely holding itself up. He spat blood on the floor millimeters from Eddie's shiny shoes. His blood splattered smile, proof to Eddie that he survived and could take anything he could dish out.

"Is that all you got Big Eddie? You used to bring muscle with you, not little girls with limp wrists," Peter taunted knowing that would get a rise out of the thugs.

As one of them advanced on Peter, Eddie put his hand up to stop his rampage towards Peter. Eddie's face had the most sinister smile on it "Maybe we should pay your girlfriend a visit, she if she'd do anything to save your life?" Eddie warned with the deadliest tone Peter has ever heard. Terror gripped him like never before, like Beelzebub himself reached in his chest and plucked his heart out.

"You touch her and I will kill you where you stand," Peter threatened with every ounce he had left in him. Peter struggled against the thug that held him, wanting nothing more than to make good on his promise. The thought of Olivia being hurt, almost killed him that second, the love he had for Olivia betrayed by his eyes.

"Fine, I won't touch your whore," he said as Peter flinched, a reaction to the name he called Olivia. Peter's jaw clenched over and over, his blood slowly boiled in his veins.

"I am going to make you an offer you can't refuse. I'll give you 10 days to get me the money, if you don't have the money to me in 10 days…well let's just say Olivia will be taught your lesson while you watch," Eddie's threat crystallized clear as glass in Peter's genius brain.

Peter knew he had just been given a stay of execution. He would do whatever it took to get that money to Eddie, he would rather die than have Olivia pay for his mistake. He nodded to Eddie in agreement, his breath labored and wheezing from the broken ribs he probably had.

"Fine, Eddie, 10 days, you'll have your money," Peter said his voice rasped with pain and blood.

Eddie made one finally gesture toward Peter, he crouched down and patted his bruised and broken cheek "That's a good boy, I knew you wouldn't refuse me," a smirk on his diabolical face.

Peter watched Big Eddie and his goons leave, his body still in excruciating pain from the beating he took and he felt deserved. What Eddie and his boys did was not nearly close to what Peter had done to himself. What he will do to himself if Olivia got hurt, the thought clung to his cerebellum as he made his body move. Pain greater than he could fathom bombarded his body as Peter made his way to the door, his destination as clear as the stars that shone themselves in the crisp, Boston night. Like a phantom, he disappeared into the night.

**POPOPOPOPOPOPO**

Well, that's it for this chapter. Thanks for sticking with me through it all. Betcha never saw that coming, huh? Hope you liked it. If you review the Fringe Season 4 will be here faster than you know it.


End file.
